Snuggly Love
by rosey girl
Summary: this is my first fanfiction and i love the InuyashaKagome pairing so i thought i would write one. This is something that might have happened in the show. I think they are pretty acurately in character. ONESHOT LEMON i think?


1Kagome snuggled closer to her white-haired lover. The night before had been amazing. She never would have thought that Inuyasha would be so gentle, so considerate of her feelings and pain. "He's so warm" she thought sleepily, nuzzling his chest and trying to get closer so she could be pressed up against him. "He's so amazing . . . " she thought, feeling her eyes tear in happiness. "Don't go . . . " she whispered softly

"I'll never leave you. Kagome" Inuyasha's voice came deep, lazy. She gasped, not realizing he was awake. She also hadn't realized she'd asked him not to leave. She whimpered and snuggled closer, feeling his arms tighten around her small form. She felt soft and warm from being next to him all night.

"Promise?" she asked hopefully, looking up at him with wide innocent eyes. She was about ready to cry. She didn't think she could live without him anymore. She needed him, and although that scared her, she needed Inuyasha to know. She started to whimper and cry more when Inuyasha just looked at her with a confused face. He pulled her closer.

"Ah koibito, calm down. I promise I'll always be around to take care of you and protect you," he began stroking her hair and upper back "I promise," he said, starting to move his hands a little lower, petting her soft ass.

"Unh . . . Ah," she started moaning. She was never accustomed to being touched in such a way, so whatever he did made her so aroused she would moan uncontrollable.

"Shh . . . not so loud, koibito, it's early, we'll get you louder later, I promise" he gently pushed her on her back, but she barely noticed as she gasped for breath.

"Inu . . . " she seemed to lose her thought process as Inuyasha licked her right nipple. "Inuyasha . . . don't . . . hurt me . . . " she gasped.

"Would I ever hurt you Kagome?" he asked, slipping a hand between her legs, his claws rubbing her inner thighs softly. She squirmed in response. To his touch, then shook her head "no" to his question. "Hold still silly" Inuyasha said playfully, moving his head down to take her nipple into his mouth. Kagome brought her hands up to rest in his hair, lightly holding him where he was. He lifted his head and Kagome cried out in protest. "Shh, 'Gome it's ok . . . " he said soothingly, stroking the side of her other breast before switching to suckling its nipple.

"More . . . " Kagome moaned desperately. Inuyasha grunted in response, listing his hand to graze her opening lightly with a claw. Instantly Kagome spread her legs to allow him more access.

"Eager, aren't we koibito?" Inuyasha said, slipping one finger in and slowly sliding it in and out of her soft, tight opening.

"Mooooooooooore . . . Inu . . . please more . . . " she said, petting his ears for encouragement. He slid another finger in.

"Relax, Kagome, just feel," he said softly. He began to move his fingers deeper, searching for her pleasure point. "Cum for me koibito" he said encouragingly. "Let it out for me," he said as she moaned and climaxed, letting a stream of thick white liquid onto his palm. "That a girl," he said with a smirk, bringing his hand to his mouth to lick off her sweet juice.

Inuyasha moved up so he was on top of Kagome. "Inu . . . More," she said, her eyes half closed with passion. He smiled softly and she nodded when his member grazed her opening, asking for entrance. He slipped in slowly, watching her carefully for any sign of pain or discomfort. When he was in to the hilt he began to thrust and gain speed. She screamed his name as she came once more, but Inuyasha was far from finished.

Seeing that Kagome was too tired to continue, he moved her into a comfortable position so she could watch him. "Kagome, im not done, so . . . "

"Don't say anything else," Kagome interrupted, moving so she could take him into her lips. He was very big, and very hard. At first she took the tip between her lips and sucked softly, rubbing the opening with her tongue. Inuyasha groaned huskily.

"Hey now . . . that's not enough to make me cum 'Gome, you need to take more in . . . " he said putting one clawed hand on her head and guiding her closer.

Kagome, curious about what she should, this being her first time giving someone oral, reached one hand up to gently caress Inuyasha's trembling sac. Inuyasha grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Lay on your back," he ordered, pushing her gently to her recent position. He then kneeled over her. "Open your mouth, and take a deep breath, you won't be getting one for a while" he said, pushing his huge, dripping member between her lips. Kagome wrapped her arms around his legs, while sucking as hard as she could, anting to please her wonderful lover.

Inuyasha started leaking into her mouth more and more with precum until finally he pulled out, letting his cock in her mouth only enough so that he could cum into her mouth, and let some leak out, letting her have a good taste.

Kagome started swallowing quickly, trying to get all of the sweet, thick liquid down. When she was done she licked Inuyasha clean, not wanting to lose the taste. She had a line of it dripping down her chin, and Inuyasha reached out with his finger and brought it up to feed her. Once she was done, and all cleaned up, she looked up at him boldly.

"I love you Inuyasha, please stay with me forever" she said with as much confidence as she could. He moved down onto the bed next to her and lay on his back, tugging her close so she could use his chest as a pillow.

"That just doesn't seem like enough time Kagome..." he said then they drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
